Many kinds of adjusters are seen in a lot of common things in our daily life, such as those used in caps to adjust the length of the circumferential edges to fit on heads and those used for tightening properly breast cups to wear them.
Take length adjusters for breast cups as an example. Female breasts may change their size because of various causes such as exercise, physiological phenomenons, etc., and therefore, the length of the band for breast cups has to be adjusted according to the alteration of the feminine breast size so that the tightness of the breast band can be kept best suitable for her body without giving an oppressive feeling. It is just the same as a button released for a tight shirt worn on a person's body can give a comfortable feeling to the wearer.
As to the traditional length adjuster for feminine breast cup band, it is usually located at the back, having two sections as shown in FIG. 1, wherein are provided cups 40, a first band 41, a hook 411 at the free end of the first band 41, a second band 42, two pairs of two hook connectors 421, 422 at the free end of the second band 42. When the hooks 411 hook at the hook connectors 42-, the breast band is longer or slack, and when the hooks 41 hook at the hook connectors 422, the breast band is shorter or tight. But this kind of adjuster is not effective, having drawbacks listed below.
1. It is not convenient for hooking, from the view point of human structure, as it is located at the back, quite difficult to handle it, as it cannot be seen.
2. In adjusting the length of the breast band, only the first band 41 is advanced by replacing the hook 411 from the hook connector 421 to that 422, and the band 42 does not move at all. Consequently the length of the cup band is adjusted only for one side, not balancedly for two sides.
3. As it can only be adjusted into two kinds of length, it can hardly be applied to many alterations as the balance type minute lengthenable adjuster in this invention can.
Another kind of traditional breast cups, as shown in FIG. 2, has a hook connector 51 at the front between the two cups, which is convenient to handle, but it has no length adjuster for tightening the cup band.